The Wonderful Tale of Oz
by dracosrocketship379
Summary: 'We're not in Hogwarts anymore Granger' When Neville trips over a dangerous potion. It brings both Draco and Hermione to the wonderfully mystical place known as Oz. Oz is a strange land for the both of them. Can they ever work together to find a way home? Or will they be stuck in Oz forever? Dramione (Trilogy)


**_Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter, or The Wizard of Oz. I own this plot._**

**_- The Wonderful Tale of Oz-_**

**_- Part 1-_**

Hermione entered the Potion's class room, smiling to herself. It was a rainy day, and rainy days happened to be her favorite days. It reminded her of when she was a little girl. When her mother would sit the family down and they would watch a classic movie. So it was no surprise when Hermione was humming as she went to sit in her seat.

"We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz." She sang quietly placing her books down.

"Oi Granger, shut your trap!" Her partner exclaimed.

"Malfoy I'm not ever going to listen to you. When will you realize that?" Hermione replied with a smirk.

The blonde scowled, "Maybe one day you'll respect those of higher class."

"And maybe one day you'll respect the Muggle Classics." She retorted back.

"Never!" Draco gasped in horror.

"Well, until then I have no reason to respect you." The brunette replied while sitting down promptly.

Hermione began pulling out her homework that was due that day. It was a simple one foot essay that Hermione was able to finish in a matter of minutes. She pulled out her planner and began to copy, and cross things out.

"I can easily just do that during dinner, leaving me with free time tonight to-" She mumbled.

"Merlin Granger, do you ever just take a rest." Draco wondered aloud.

Hermione shrugged "Well yes, I mean I am later this evening. That's why I'm trying to get all Friday's homework done today."

"Reading isn't relaxing Granger." Draco pointed out.

"It is to me, especially since I'm reading a simple book."

"Oh yes because Hogwarts a History is such a thrill." The blonde drawled.

"It is, but no that's not what I'm reading."

"Well what the bloody he-"

"Good evening class!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed cheerily as he entered the room.

Half the class groaned at that, but there were some, consisting of the Golden Trio, who just smiled.

"Today we will be making the potion known as Animus. Can anyone tell me what they know?" Slughorn questioned the class.

Hermione's hand shot up, she began to wave it around frantically as if it were a life or death matter. Draco almost laughed at her.

"Well since Mr. Malfoy finds this lesson so amusing why doesn't he share his thoughts on the potion." Slughorn replied with a grin.

Draco looked disgusted at the thought but still answered the old potion teachers question.

"Well the Animus potion is similar to the Amortentia potion. Except Animus has more to do with the mind, feelings, and actions. So when you smell it, it usually brings back your most powerful memory whether good or bad." Draco replied dully.

"Excellent!" The Professor exclaimed, "now Miss Granger care to add anything to that."

"Well, the potion itself was founded by-"

"Alright let's begin today's lesson. The instructions are written in your textbooks, this is a partner project. So I don't want to see anyone goofing around. This does include you Mr. Malfoy, so I would enjoy to see you working alongside your designated partner."

"Whatever" Draco grumbled.

"What was that Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn asked cheekily.

"N-nothing Sir." Draco replied sheepishly.

Hermione began to set up the potion.

"Okay, the cauldron is already filled with the water. So first we need to add-"

"Three crushed dragonfly wings." Draco announced cutting her off.

"Oh so you are going to participate in this potion!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I can't have you mess this up." Draco mumbled while crushing the wings.

"Of course not, now after your done adding the wings can you chop up the frog's tongue?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Yeah."

* * *

><p>"All right, time to bottle up the potion. Please place it on my desk with you and your partners name on the tag." Slughorn announced.<p>

Draco and Hermione were carefully placing their potion in the bottle when Neville was rushing by to put his potion on the desk. Unfortunately Neville wasn't paying attention when Theodore Nott stuck out his foot, which poor Neville tripped on. Neville not thinking tried to balance himself on the black cauldron that was closest to him, which ended up spilling the pinkish potion on the potion brewers.

Hermione wasn't paying attention when the cauldron was being tipped over. She was to busy scribbling Draco and her name on the tag. But Draco did infact notice that the potion was about to go all over Hermione and himself, and he also noticed that Hermione wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Granger move!" Draco shouted trying to push her out of the way. Instead it resulted in both of them being directly in front of the potions path.

The pink potion practically absorbed both of the Head students.

The rest of the class watched in horror as both students fell to the ground the potion all over them.

"Who did this?" Slughorn asked harshly.

"It was Longbottom sir, he tripped and fell on the cauldron!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Only because you tripped me!" Neville retorted nack.

'Why would I ever do that?" Theodore asked innocently.

"Because you are a vile evil Sly-"

"All right boys that's quite enough! Both of you get a detention later tonight. 50 points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for causing a class disruption. Another 50 will be taken from both houses for endangering the lives of our Head Students!"

The whole class groaned at the loss of house points.

"Everyone needs to get out, class is over anyway." Slughorn sighed.

Every student quickly got out of the classrom, leaving Draco and Hermione on the cold stone floor.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes. Bright colors almost blinded her. She stood up slowly, getting used to her surroundings.<p>

"Where am I?" She pondered aloud.

Crookshanks ran in-between Hermione's legs.

"Crookshanks where in Merlin's name did you come from?" Hermione exclaimed startled.

Hermione look down to only notice that she was wearing a blue and white checkered dress. That's when Hermione realized her hair was in two pigtail braids. She quickly pulled them out, refusing to look like a First Year.

Hermione glanced around the strange land once again to realize she knew exactly where she was. She was in the Oz, specifically Munchkin Land.

_'Bloody fantastic' _Hermione thought.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" A voice asked politely.

Hermione turned around to see Professor McGonagall smiling, in a very puffy pink dress, with a sparkling silver crown in her hair.

"Professor McGonagall, thank Merlin your here! It was all Malfoy's fault he spilled the potion on me..." Hermione began.

"My, my dear, I'm not McGonagall, I'm Glinda the Good Witch from the North." The look-alike exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh, right my apologies Glinda." Hermione replied playing along.

_'What did Malfoy get me in to now.'_ Hermione groaned.

"Now back to my previous question, are you a good witch or a bad witch?" McGonagall asked again.

"Um, well you see, I'm not a witch at all." Hermione lied.

"I see." McGonagall smiled.

Hermione heard high pitch giggles in the background.

"What was that?" Hermione asked confused.

"Oh it was just the Munchkins, their very pleased because you killed the Wicked Witch of the South." The Good Witch replied.

Hermione looked around to find a black cauldron turned upside down, and a pair of pink heels sticking out from under it.

"Oh I apologize." Hermione began.

"Please don't be, she was tacky and we all hated her." McGonagall replied.

Hermione almost burst out laughing, but kept her giggles controlled.

"Oh that's understandable."

"Let me introduce you to the Munchkins, Munchkins please come out, meet the beautiful killer!" The Witch announced.

Several small children came out from every nook and cranny. They all huddled around Hermione, whispering random things.

"Woah I had no idea I would be this popular." Hermione pondered aloud.

"Well you did kill the evil witch! Thank you again, as a token of gratitude, you can have her shoes!" McGonagall exclaims happily passing her the hideous shade of pink shoes.

"Uh, no thanks I think I'll pass"

"No, no you have to wear them! Otherwise the Munchkins will cry!"

"Oh well, um alright. Thank you for these um lovely shoes." Hermione thanked, accepting the ugly pink shoes.

"Oh it's not a problem dear. After all Dolores had the worst taste in shoes. I'll be glad to get rid these things." The older witch announced.

"Er right, wait who's Dolores?" Hermione asked confused.

"Oh, The Wicked Witch of the South. But fear not you killed her, that's why I gave you the shoes, remember?"

"Well yes, I just didn't know her proper name."

"Ah quite all right." McGonagall replied, while Hermione slipped the shoes on.

"ALL RIGHT WHO DID IT?" A voice shrieked.

The munchkins began to cry with displeasure. The voice was loud and annoying. Plus the wonderful weather began to get nasty and grim. Hermione herself almost wanted to cry, but she decided against it.

"WHO DECIDED TO KILL MY SISTER?" The voice cackled again. Soon the owner of the voice became much clearer after stepping out of the fog. It was Bellatrix.

"I did, but only on accident!" Hermione admitted.

"Really?" Bellatrix asked twirling her wild hair with her fingers. "I honestly thought Glinda did it."

"No, I did." Hermione replied.

"Well, where's her body? I don't have all day!" Bellatrix demanded.

"Right over there." McGonagall replied fixing her crown.

Bellatrix began to walk over to where the body of the Wicked Witch of the South was. She stared at the body.

"You crushed her with a pot?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well, um yes."

"And it just killed her?"

"Apparently."

"Well that was easy, now all I need are her shoes-" Bellatrix began practically singing with glee. She bent down and then screamed.

"What's wrong now Bellatrix?" McGonagall asked not exactly paying attention.

"Her shoes are missing! And I know for a fact that she wore those hideous heels with her everywhere! Now where are they? I need them to become more powerful and take over this place!"

"That's a shame, really it is. But, our hero um-" McGonagall began. Hermione soon realized she never introduced herself.

"Hemione."

"Right, Hermione is wearing them. That means you can't take them from her, not now, and not ever."

"Blast! I'll get you one day Hermione, and it will be far worse than a little black cauldron killing you. Mark my words, I'll be back for you, and that little ugly beast of yours too!" Bellatrix cackled.

"Crookshanks is not a beast! He's a cat!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Whatever! Just now I'll be back, and when I'm back it won't be pretty!" Bellatrix warned. She grabbed her broom and jumped on it. Then flew out of site, as quick as a light.

"Um Glinda?' Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"How will I get home?"

"Ah, sadly I don't have the power for you to return back to your home." McGonagall replied with a frown.

"You don't? Well who does?" Hermione asked

"There is one, far more powerful than myself, or even Bellatrix for that matter. He's the greatest wizard in all of Oz. To meet him you'll have to go to Emerald City." McGonagall explained.

"All right, where is that exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Just follow the yellow brick road, and it'll lead you right there!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What if the path intersects with-" Hermione began.

"Just follow the yellow brick road, and that's all you need to know!" McGonagall announced before flouncing away.

"Just follow the yellow brick road." Hermione said to herself before setting off on her journey.

_'Oh what has Malfoy dragged me into this time.'_

**_(1/3)_**

**This is going to be a 3 parter. The next one will be Hermione meeting some more people. **

**The only to people in this world that are 'awake' so to say are Hermione and Draco. Everyone else will play the character I gave them. **

**So an example is: McGonagall is Glinda, that means that it's actually Glinda, who looks like McGonagall. **

**Draco will show up next chapter because this is a dramione story after all :)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the story so far!**

**Please comment and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
